The One Who Gets Blamed For Everything
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Ramses always gets blamed for Moses' actions...but will that change? Ancient times fic.


Another Ancient times fic? as you can tell I'm typing this on my phone, which I hate. I don't even know if the emojis are gonna work on y'all's computers but they are worth a shot. Also, the next chapter of "The Girl of His Dreams" should be out soon... The chapters for that story take a long time because I try to make them as perfect as possible. This is just a little pacifier to help the wait go by. So basically in this story... More love between the brothers. Ramses' is going to be sick because he was playing in the dirt... Crazy I know but I had a whim for it so why not? Ramses is 14, and Moses is 12.

* * *

"Oh Seti, he is burning hotter than Ra himself at midday," Tuya frets, feeling sick Ramses' temperature. The poor prince is laying pitifully in his golden bed with a headache, stuffy nose, and fever.

The healer comes in.

"He will be just fine. However, he might be contagious, so keep him away from everyone. Let him take it easy for three days, and it should be gone on the fourth or fifth day." She begins. "No more getting sick, okay, little prince?"

Ramses nods, and the healer leaves.

Seti, however, wasn't being as sympathetic. He instead chose to scold Ramses.

"How could you allow yourself to get sick? You are _a prince._ " He begins. "Ramses, how exactly did this happen?"

"Moses and I went down to the Nile to catch frogs, but I ended up slipping and falling into the dirty water." Ramses explains.

You can almost see the anger and fury written across Seti and Tuya's faces.

" _Moses,"_ Seti begins. " _Go outside."_

The smallest prince goes into the large hallway, but keeps his ear pressed against the door.

Moses can faintly hear his parents yelling, and begins to cringe.

" _ARE YOU SERIOUS? PRINCES DO NOT CATCH FROGS IN THE NILE! WHAT KIND OF REPUTATION ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE YOURSELF?"_ Seti roars.

"Ramses, you could have been hurt! What if a hippopotamus or crocodile jumped out and decided to eat you _and_ Moses?" Tuya pleads.

" _THE CROWN PRINCE OF EGYPT, PLAYING IN THE DIRT! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ANY ACTIVITIES YOU HAD PLANNED FOR THE NEXT WEEK!_ "

Ramses' voice rings out.

"But Moses and I were supposed to go to the pyramids with Amekno!"

"Calm down, Seti." Tuya says, holding his arm. "And you are not going anymore, Ramses."

"You should have thought about that when you were wallowing in the filthy riverbanks." Seti begins. "Maybe if you are lucky, Moses can bring you back a hand full of sand so you can rub it all over yourself like a cobra!" Seti says.

Moses jumps back and hides behind a pillar as he hears his father's footsteps come toward the door. Seti walks out, slams the door, and rushes past Moses, too angry to notice him.

"Sorry, Ramses." Tuya mutters before she leaves the room.

* * *

Around 1 am...

 _The whole kingdom was still, except for one particular little prince._

Moses walked quietly through out the palace, being careful to avoid the occasional guard. Soon enough, he made it to his brother's room.

Poor Ramses was suffering so badly that he couldn't sleep. He was also very angry with his parents for making him miss his little field trip. All he and Moses got to do with their tutor Amekno was study the boring scrolls and learn arithmetic, which was even worse. The trip to the pyramids would probably just me a way for Amekno to give a boring lesson to the boys about history, but it was still different than sitting in the stuffy old room for hours on end.

Moses quietly goes in and shuts the door behind him. He walks over to Ramses, who isn't in a happy mood.

"Are you not supposed to be in your room?" Ramses asks.

"I had to make sure you were alright," Moses says. "Are you?"

"Father called me a _cobra_."

"Surely he did not mean it like that," Moses says, sitting on his brother's bed.

"He did! He always does." Ramses says.

"I was surprised that mother did not stand up for you...normally she would say 'Oh Seti, they were just being boys.'"

"Yet she just stood there and let him shout at me. She even yelled herself!" Ramses says, looking out the window.

"Well, if they had not made me leave, I would have stood up for you," Moses says. "What are you going to do tomorrow while Amekno and I are at the pyramids?"

"Just stare out the window and contemplate how my existence is a nothing but a feeble fly on father's shoulder."

"Do you have to depress me with your father-just-shouted-at-me-so-i-am-going-to-lament-in-my-chambers-with-the-lights-off talk? You can be such a fun killer," Moses jokes.

"Easy for you to say, Moses! You get a slap on the wrist for your wrongdoings, but I get _flogged._ " Ramses says, putting a sheet over his head.

"On the bright side, you will not have to listen to Amekno drone on for hours about the pyramid," Moses says, still attempting to cheer up his brother.

"Maybe you are right," Ramses begins. "But still, I always get punished for the things you do. I do not think you have _ever_ had to deal with father or mother's wrath,"

Moses shrugs.

"Ah, well. You better get back to your room. You need to get ready for your big day at the pyramids," Ramses says in a playful tone.

"Alright, goodnight...sand cobra." Moses teases as he shuts his brother's door.

Ramses gets out of bed, grabs a plant, and tosses it at his brother from his doorway. It hits Moses in the head.

" ** _AH!_** RAMSES, YOU ASS!" Moses shouts.

A moment later, Tuya comes running down the hallway.

"Moses! How dare you use that language! Have you lost your mind?" Tuya shouts.

"But Ramses just threw a plant at me!"

"That does not matter, never use that language, am I clear?"

"Yes, mother."

Ramses closes the door with a smile.


End file.
